everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Sp'ades/Relationships
This page is comprised of Quinn S'Pades' relationships with characters they interact with. Family Quinn is the oldest of five siblings, but often feels like the youngest due to the massive bullying and teasing their younger brother and sisters do. The only that doesn't bully Quinn is Bravery - who is their favorite sibling. Quinn, unfortunately, has a really bad relationship with their paternal grandparents, the former King and Queen. Parents Father - King Alastor S'Pades You'd think as the first child, Quinn wouldn't even have a relationship with their father. But that's false. When Quinn was first born, Alastor spent a lot of time with Quinn and raised them himself. He wanted to not be like what his parents did, where he was handed off to a nanny. He didn't want any of his children raised by a nanny, despite what his parents tried to tell him, he did it himself, he and Queen. Alastor supports Quinn being who they are and is always there for them. For a long time, he had no idea about the bullying between his children, but only after Queen told him and the reason why she was sending Quinn and Bravery to Ever After High. He was very angry - and still is - with his youngest children, and is trying to learn why they are doing it. Alastor worries a lot about Quinn and Bravery especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing Quinn and Bravery from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. Quinn loves their Dad, but they pray they don't have any more kids. They can barely deal with Ainsley, Skye, and Thea. It's a miracle that Bravery didn't come out like them! Father - Queen Leya S'Pades Quinn's relationship with their mother is a normal mother and child relationship. Like with their father, Leya raised Quinn as well. She was also the first person Quinn went to when they didn't want to be preferred by their old gender. Leya was there when Quinn first started using they/them pronouns and supported them right away. Leya loves all her children but has a special bond with Quinn that is unexplainable to many others. When Leya first learned of the bullying between Quinn and her younger children, she wanted to notify Alastor, but Quinn asked her not too. Leya listened, for a while, but eventually had to tell Alastor. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Leya is very angry at her other children for bullying Quinn and she and Alastor are working on trying to understand why they are doing it. Siblings Brother - Bravery S'Pades Bravery is Quinn's twin brother and the sibling they are the closest with, and Quinn's favorite sibling. Bravery and Quinn have a very strong and healthy relationship that won't affect Quinn at all. Bravery loves and cares for Quinn and acts as the protector when the others bully the crap out of them. He's the only that uses Quinn's preferred pronouns too. He hates that he's even related to his siblings. Brother - Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley is the oldest of Quinn's youngest siblings. Quinn and his relationship are much like Skye and Thea: teasing and bullying. Sister - Skye S'Pades Skye is Quinn's younger sister and Thea's twin sister. Quinn and Skye do not get along. With Skye following her siblings lead, she doesn't think for herself. And Quinn really thinks she is part of the "dumb blonde" stereotype. Sister - Thea S'Pades Thea is the youngest of the S'Pades siblings and the one that gives Quinn the most trouble. She is the brains behind the plots with her sister and older brother, Ainsley. Grandparents Grandmother - Regina S'Pades Grandfather - Adam S'Pades Regina and Adam are Quinn's paternal grandparents, their father's parents. Extended family The rest of the Spades are Quinn's extended family. They find the Jack and Ace of Spades, weird and crazy, but loves them. The others (aka numbers two through ten), eh, Quinn has hard feelings for them. They annoy them a lot, and like their siblings, don't really respect Quinn and often call them by their old gender, which they hate. Future family In the future, Quinn marries Dylan, and become the rulers of the Spade Kingdom. Together they have two daughters Sorrel and Bryony S'Pades-Schuyler. Friends The Wonderlandians As a fellow Wonderlandian, Quinn gets along very well with the others. They are a bit closer to Lizzie due to both being offspring of the Queen/King of their suit, Hearts, and Spades. Lizzie Hearts Out of all the Wonderlandian Kids, Quinn is closer to Lizzie. With both heirs to their respective kingdoms, they saw each other a lot as children during those big royal meetings. Freya Schuyler Freya was the first person Quinn befriended on their own, which was a huge shock to them. Due to Quinn having a hard time just introducing themselves to the others, it was a real shock that they were able to talk to Freya without someone helping them. With Freya a tomboy and Quinn like in the middle, they get along very well. Freya also introduced her twin brother to Quinn and unfortunately for Freya, the sparked an attraction with both of them. (More TBA) Cardyn D'Amond III * Roommates. * Dual Card legacies Rosario Dallas Alvarez As a fellow Spanish speaker and nonbinary, Quinn gets along extremely well with Dallas. The two met through Bravery, who wanted Quinn to meet more friends and whatnot. Bravery did not expect the two to get along so well. Acquaintances (OPEN) Pet Eminence Diamond Quinn has a female Dalmatian named Eminence Diamond who has diamond-shaped eminence purple-colored spots. Diamond was given to Quinn as a birthday gift, two years ago. Diamond followed Quinn and Bravery as they left Wonderland and remains with her owner to this day. Romance Dylan Schuyler WIP Quinn isn't sure how they were attracted to Dylan, it just happened. Well, it was more love at first sight for Dylan, for Quinn they had to form a strong bond with Dylan first, so a friendship was first. Dylan hung around due to his sister being friends with Quinn. They started off as friends, eventually, it grew to be more and they began to date. In fear of Freya, both losing her as a sister and friend, the two kept their relationship a secret. They didn't even reveal it to others, totally keeping to themselves. Whenever Freya goes off with her friends, Quinn and Dylan use that time to be a couple, hugging, kissing and stuff like that. Though they usually spend "dates" in Dylan's room, his roommate Phoenix Charming doesn't mind (when they are just hanging and playing games), though whenever they want to do PDA, Phoenix will leave the room. Before they even started dating, Dylan gave small hits to Quinn about his feelings. Quinn did the same to Dylan, but in secret when Freya wasn't around. Quinn loves it when Dylan bakes and tries to get him to follow his dream. Dylan is also Quinn's rock, the one that helps them with mental things. The bullying of their siblings (minus Bravery) really gets to Quinn and Dylan will always be there for them. (More TBA) Enemies Courtly Jester Seeing as Courtly tried to take over Wonderland, that makes her an enemy of Quinn. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages